Playa del Sol
Playa del Sol ist ein Ort aus Super Mario Sunshine, welcher einen Strand darstellt. Über den Leuchturm von Piazza Delfino kann der Strand erreicht werden. Der Mittelpunkt bildet das Ei des legendären Sandvogels. An diesem Strand leben Palmas und Paradisos. Als einzige Gegner tummeln sich hier die Kataquaxe herum. Namensherkunft Playa del Sol ist Spanisch für Strand der Sonne. Besimmte Orte * Ein Turm, wo das Ei des legendären Sandvogels liegt * viele Palmen * 3 Spiegel * ein Korallenriff * Insignien-Bild an der Wand am Ende der Sandtreppe bei der lila Dünenwurzel (Wand nass machen)! * kleiner Platz hinterm Turm * die Surf-Cabana * die Sand-Cabana * eine Insel mit einer Schaukel * Eine Tribüne Kapitel Kapitel 1: Dünenwurzeln bauen Sandburgen Beschreibung: An dem Strand Playa del Sol sind die so genannten Dünenwurzeln gepflanzt, die, wenn man sie mit Wasser bespritzt, Skulbturen aus Sand formen. Lösung: Als erstes sollte man sich in die Nähe eines roten Kataquax begeben, in seiner Nähe sind nämlich viele Dünenwurzeln, die man mit Wasser bespritzen muss. Bespritzt man eine bestimmte Dünenwurzel, so erscheint eine Sandburg, in dessen Mitte man sich jetzt schnell begeben muss, dabei versuchen die Kataquaxe einen aufzuhalten. Hat man es zur Sandburg geschafft beginnt ein weiterer Hinderniss-Parcours, der aber nicht sehr schwer ist. Am Ende des Hindernis-Parcours wartet eine weitere Insignie der Sonne. Kapitel 2: Spiegelspiele Beschreibung: Auf den drei Spiegeln, die das Sandvogel-Ei wärmen, haben sich große Kataquaxe nieder gelassen, außerdem hat sich ein riesiger Wiggler auf das Sandvogel-Ei gelegt. Damit das Ei ausschlüpfen kann müssen die Kataquaxe und der riesige Wiggler vertrieben werden. |gegner=Kataquax Lösung: Als erstes muss man zu einem der riesigen Spiegel gehen und auf diesen drauf springen, nun beginnt ein Boss-Kampf gegen einen, zwei oder drei Kataquaxe. Im Kampf versuchen sie einen vom Spiegel zu rammen, was man durch den Gebrauch von der normalen Düse verhinden kann. Man muss sie durch das Wasser des Dreckwegs auf die Kante des Spiegels treiben, sobald sie auf der Kante sind geraten sie ins Straucheln und können nun von der Plattform katapultiert werden, dazu muss man eine Stampfattacke am anderen Ende des Spiegels einsetzen. Sind alle Kataquaxe vertieben, so richten sich die Spiegel wieder auf das Sandvogel-Ei, auf dem der riesige Wiggler liegt. Durch das Licht wird es ihm zu heiß und er fällt runter. Kapitel 3: Wilder Wiggler-Wiederstand Beschreibung: Riesen-Wiggler ist wütend weil Mario ihn von seinem Schlafplatz vertrieben hat, nun wütet er über Playa del Sol. Lösung: Sobald man das Kapitel betritt beginnt der Kampf gegen Riesen-Wiggler. Im Kampf rennt er wild umher und versucht dadurch Mario platt zu trampeln. Er läuft aber immer die gleiche Route, weswegen man ihm leicht ausweichen kann. Um ihn zu besiegen muss man bestimmte Dünenwurzeln mit Wasser bespritzen, wenn er an ihnen vorbei läuft, dadurch wird er auf den Rücken gelegt, nun muss man ihm eine Stampfattacke verpassen. Nachdem man dies dreimal getan hat ist Riesen-Wiggler besiegt. Man sollte darauf Acht geben dass er nach jedem Treffer wütender, schneller und stärker wird, auch ändert er ann seine Laufroute. Kapitel 4: Die Geburt des Sandvogels Beschreibung: Der legendäre Sandvogel ist geschlüpft, er ist davon geflogen. Lösung: Man mus sich als ertses auf den großen Hügel begeben, er ist erreichbar wenn man sich auf die Erhöhung stellt, auf der auch die großen Spiegel stehen. Oben angekommen kann man in den Käfig des Sandvogels rutschen, was man auch tun muss. Sobald man die Eierschale des Sandvogel-Eis berührt beginnt eine Art Hinderniss-Parcours, in dem man auf dem Sandvogel acht rote Münzen sammeln muss. Sieben dieser roten Münzen befinden sich auf dem Körper des Sandvogels, die letzte befindet sich auf dem großen Turm, um den der Sandvogel herum fliegt. Man muss lediglich auf dem Sandvogel bleiben, bis dieser an der Spitze des Turmes ist, das ist aber nicht so einfach, da sich der Sandvogel manchmal zur Seite dreht. Schafft man es trotzdem auf dem Sandvogel zu bleiben, kann man die letzte rote Münze einsammeln und ein weiters Insignie der Sonne erscheint. Kapitel 5: Palmathons Sandsprint Beschreibung: Ein Sprinter namens Palmathon will unbedingt ein Rennen gegen Mario veranstalten. Der Sieger bekommt eine Insignie der Sonne. Lösung: Palmathon befindet sich gleich am Anfang, nach einem Gespräch mit ihm geht dann auch schon ein Rennen gegen ihn los. Man muss vor ihm an die Spitze des Berges gelangen, was sich nicht als schwierig erweist. Palmathon braucht meistens 20 Sekunden um oben anzukommen, was diese Aufgabe sehr leicht macht. Kapitel 6: Rote Münzen im Korallenriff Beschreibung: In dem großen Korallenriff sind acht rote Münzen verstreut die nun wieder eingesammelt werden müssen. Lösung: Die roten Münzen befinden sich in dem kaum übersehbaren Korallenriff. Einige von ihnen sind in den Spalten des Korallenriffs versteckt, während andere von der Strömung hin und her gerissen werden. Es ist sehr leicht die roten Münzen zu finden die in den Spalten versteckt sind, aber um die beweglichen zu erhalten ist ein gutes Schwimmverhalten wichtig, da sie sehr schnell weggeströmt werden. Sobald alle 8 Münzen eingesammelt sind erscheint eine weitere Insignie der Sonne. Kapitel 7: Mario Morgana! Ihm nach! Beschreibung: Mario Morgana treibt sich in Playa del Sol rum. Er muss aufgehalten werden! Lösung: Mario Morgana befindet sich gleich am Anfang und läuft vor einem weg, dabei springt er diesmal öfter. Am Besten spritzt man beim laufen immer mit dem Dreckweg 08/17, so kann Mario Morgana dem Wasser, kaum ausweichen. Kapitel 8: Das Wassermelonen-Festival Beschreibung: Das Wassermelonen-Festival findet statt! Wer die größte Wassermelone aufweist gewinnt eine Insignie der Sonne Lösung: Als erstes geht man auf dem Berg, denn dort befindet sich die größte Wassermelone. Diese muss nun sicher zum Restaurant gebracht werden. Dies ist jedoch nicht ganz einfach da sich sehr viele Kataquaxe auf dem Strand befinden, diese können aber durch den Gebrauch von Dünenwurzeln besiegt werden. Sobald man den Strand von den Kataquax befreit hat, ist es kein Problem mehr, die große Wassermelone zu dem Restaurant zu bringen. Trivia * Die Strecke Peach Beach aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! findet hier statt. * Dies ist eins der beiden Level aus Super Mario Sunshine, in dem es keinen Schleim gibt. es:Playa Gelato en:Gelato Beach fr:Gelato-Les-Flots Kategorie:Strand Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Bosslevel